


The Dog's Treat

by Signe_chan



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Jamie's feeling alone. He just wants a little contact. Popping into the local puppy cafe for some easy affection seems like a simple solution until he meets the owner, Tyler.





	The Dog's Treat

“Holy shit, you’re Jamie Benn.” 

Jamie froze, his hand buried in the puppy’s belly fur. The puppy wiggled immediately, looking up at Jamie like it just didn’t understand why its new best friend wasn’t giving it pettings any more. He moved his hand again quickly so the puppy went back to blissed out contentment then looked up. 

The guy who’d recognised him was, well, he was fucking hot. His dog café t-shirt clung to his well defined pecs and to his massive arms, which were covered in tattoos. He might have been kind of intimidating if he wasn’t beaming like Jamie playing with a puppy was the best thing he’d seen in his entire life. 

Jamie forced himself to smile. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Sorry, bro,” the guy said, dropping down to crouch by Jamie. He stuck out his arm for the puppy to sniff. “That was probably super rude but, like, didn’t expect to find you here. I’m Tyler.” 

“Hey, Tyler,” Jamie said. The puppy squirmed around and put its paws on Tyler’s lap, leaning up, tongue lapping out. Tyler obligingly leant in and let the puppy lick all over his face. He made little noises of protest but he obviously loved it. 

Jamie was just starting to feel like some kind of voyeur and wonder if he should get up and go back to his coffee when Tyler moved away. 

“Okay, down, Gerry. That’s enough. Hey, go play with Jamie again.” 

“It’s fine,” Jamie said, but Tyler had already turned the pup around and pushed it back towards him and Gerry was looking up at Jamie, big eyes shining. Fuck, he really wanted a puppy. 

“It’s no problem, bro. I can get some loving from this little guy whenever I want. You’re the one paying for the privilege. You might want to grab a tug toy, he loves playing pull.” 

“Yeah,” Jamie said, looking around. He spotted a piece of rope and reached out to grab it. Gerry yapped happily when he saw it then took the end of it and tugged, growling as he did. Jamie laughed and pulled him about, there was no way Gerry was winning but he definitely seemed to want to try. 

“There, he likes you.” Tyler was beaming like a proud dad. “Do you like labs in particular?” 

Jamie shrugged. “He came over when I got in. The other dogs were sleeping so…” 

“Yeah, this is normally our quiet time.” Jamie had known that, it was why he’d picked it. The thought of being in here during lunch time or, well, any other time it was likely to be busy, kind of made him itch. Tyler watching him playing with the puppy was alright but he could just imagine being in here on a Saturday lunch time. Everyone in the place would have their cameras pointed at him. 

Gerry jerked his head and caught Jamie by surprise, yanking the rope out of his grasp. He darted away, clearly delighted with himself, and Tyler laughed. 

“Hey, come back here,” he said, launching himself after the puppy. Jamie sat and watched as Tyler rolled around the floor, trying to snatch up the rope, and Gerry danced away, just out of reach, tail wagging a mile a minute. Eventually Tyler got hold of the rope and hauled Gerry in, lifting hm up. Jamie watched a little enviously. The signs definitely said no picking up the dogs. 

Tyler must have noticed his expression because he leant over and dumped Gerry into Jamie’s lap. 

“Here, do you want to give him a cuddle.” 

“Can I?” Jamie asked, reaching down to pet Gerry again. “I mean, I don’t want to get you in trouble.” 

“Can’t get me in trouble, I own the place. And, besides, Gerry’s one of mine.” 

“Oh,” Jamie said. He very gently scooped Gerry up into his arms. The puppy wiggled for a moment then settled, head on Jamie’s shoulder. It was really fucking nice. 

“Shit, man,” Tyler said. “That’s cute as fuck. Do you mind if I, like, take a photo? I won’t get your face in it or anything, just the dog.” 

“Sure,” Jamie said, then found himself abandoned where Tyler ran away, coming back a minute later with his phone. He took a few photos, adjusting the angle each time, then turned his phone around so Jamie could see what he’d ended up with. Gerry was curled up, eyes closed, nestled into Jamie. It was really cute. 

“You okay with me using that on insta?” 

“Sure.” Jamie shrugged. “I’ll look it up later.” 

“Sweet. It’s on the boys private insta, have you got that?” 

“The boys-” 

“My boys,” Tyler said, gesturing vaguely. “The three labs are mine. Marshal, Cash and Gerry. They’ve got their own Instagram because, like, if I put all their photos on the café insta it’d just be all them all the time. Not that I don’t think the other dogs are cute, it’s just different when they’re your own.” 

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed. Gerry was starting to get a little heavy in his arms but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. 

“The rest of these guys are adoptable, you know. If you wanted me to hook you up. What kind of thing do you like?” 

“Oh, I’m not really looking to adopt. I just, it wouldn’t be fair. Not when I’m away so much for work.”

“They have dog walkers for that, bro. I know a few, actually. I’ve got some leaflets out front if you want-“ 

“I’m away a lot. Like, for week, sometimes. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

Gerry shifted in his arms and Jamie took a second to lead down and rub his face against the puppy’s fur. Gerry shifted and licked at his cheek and Jamie couldn’t help the startled little laugh that bubbled out of him. When he looked back at Tyler, the other guy was watching him softly. 

“Sorry,” Tyler said. “I get a bit much sometimes. I didn’t meant to be pushy or whatever.” 

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s not even that I don’t want to get a dog, I kind of really do, but it wouldn’t be fair.” 

“No,” Tyler agreed. “I guess not. But, hey, come on back here whenever you want. You can have a share of Gerry. He seems to like you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Sure, bro. Any time you want.” 

***

He didn’t let himself go more than once every couple of weeks. 

It should have been easy enough to maintain that kind of time gap with the demands of a hockey career, but the thing was, his house was really fucking quiet. It hadn’t been a problem when Jordie has been around. There was always shit going on when Jordie was around. Then Jordie was gone and suddenly it all seemed to stop. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t go out with the guys or whatever, he did, but it always felt weird. Like, he got that the guys were his friends, but it didn’t really feel like they were. They were just a group of guys. He liked them, they liked him, but literally any of them could be swapped out for someone else at any time because hockey and the world would just carry on around them. There’d be a new face at the table, making jokes, not getting too close. 

It didn’t help that he was alone. That every time he tried to find a guy to be with, someone he thought he could trust, the entire thing turned out to be too much for them and he ended up alone again. 

So Jamie went to the dog café. 

***

It was quarter to six. The dog café shut at six. Jamie was already preparing himself to be turned away, wasn’t surprised when he opened the door to a cheery, “I’m sorry, we’re not, oh, hi Jamie.” 

“Hi,” Jamie said, letting the door shut behind him. Beyond the glass partition to the café proper, Gerry’s ears went up. He dropped the toy he’d been holding and came running over to the glass. “I’m too late, I know. I’ll just-“ 

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” the girl said, coming around the counter. “Tyler won’t mind if it’s you.” Beyond the glass, Gerry’s tail was wagging, and Jamie tried to bite down on the way that made him feel, how different it was from the quiet stillness of his house that had driven him straight back out even when he was sure he’d be too late to get in to the café. 

The girl swiped her access card and Jamie stepped through to the café. Gerry was there as his ankles already and he knelt down to ruffle the dog’s ears. 

“Hey, Buddy,” he said, listening to the door close behind him. “How are you?” 

Gerry threw himself over onto his back, wiggling around on the floor and presenting his belly for fusses so Jamie obliged, petting Gerry until he was almost asleep, completely blissed out. 

Something in his chest eased. He was glad he’d come. 

“Jamie!” 

He looked up to Tyler, bounding down the stairs from the employee only area with a grin on his face. He was really glad he’d come. 

“Hey, Ty.” 

“Hey. You weren’t here, like, ten minutes ago.” 

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed. “I know I’m late, I just… I won’t stay long.” 

“No, dude, it’s no problem. Stay as long as you want.” 

“You’re closing the café.” 

Tyler snorted. “For other people, yeah. But you’re cool. And look, you’re helping by keeping Gerry quiet.” 

Jamie snorted because he was pretty sure that, if he hadn’t walked in, Gerry would soon be curled up fast asleep in his bed. He didn’t argue thought when Tyler came over, scooped Gerry up, and dumped him in Jamie’s arms, then moved Jamie into one of the comfy chairs. He left Jamie there under the puppy as he moved around the space, chatting quietly with the other customers clearing tables. 

A few other employees were moving around, quietly setting the café up and gathering up the dogs. After a while Cash, Tyler’s black lab, came over and settled down across Jamie’s feet, which meant he definitely couldn’t move if Gerry’s little snores hadn’t been enough to pin him in place. 

Dogs went out on walks, dogs came back and were taken upstairs to settle in for the evening. Of the seven dogs in the café four were fosters but, ultimately, Tyler was the one who took them all home at night. Though it helped that he lived above the café. 

Then employees started leaving. They stopped to say bye to Jamie as they went and he knew he should get himself out from under the dogs and follow them but he couldn’t quite manage it and Tyler, rushing about making sure everything was taken care of, didn’t even look at him twice so he figured he must be okay. 

Eventually, everyone else was gone and Tyler made his way around, turning out lights. Marshal got up to trail him around like he wanted to check all the doors too. Tyler finished his rounds next to Jamie and Jamie was pretty ready to get kicked out but Tyler just flopped into the nearest chair and stuck his legs up on the coffee table. Marshal curled up under his legs. 

“I’m getting old,” Tyler grumbled. “I used to, like, go out partying every night until three or four in the morning and now it’s half six and I’m wiped. I could just go to sleep right now.” 

Jamie laughed. “Well, I bet you work harder now than you did then.” 

“I definitely do. Worth it, though. Come on, do you want to help me walk these three miscreants while the others sleep?” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Don’t be stupid. Come on, get up. Come on, guys. Walkies.” 

Gerry’s tail started thumping against his chest so he guessed that decided that. He got up from the chair, displacing Cash who yawned and stretched, and the three of them followed Tyler and Marshal to the back of the café. Tyler opened a door with a giant doggy door cut into it and let them through into the dog area, a room with dog beds and water and food down for the dogs to get some peace if they needed it. 

The leads were hung up at the back of the room so they sorted the dogs out and headed out. Tyler took Marshal and Cash and left Jamie with Gerry who seemed to want to take advantage of Jamie being less experienced at this dog walking thing to wander around and sniff absolutely everything. Jamie let him, it wasn’t like he walked the dogs a lot, he could afford to be a little indulgent, especially when Tyler grinned at him like he was doing something particularly adorable. 

“Hey,” Tyler said, when Gerry had calmed down enough to let them walk together again. “So, one of the dogs is getting adopted.” 

“Really? That’s awesome.” 

“Yeah. Daisy.” 

“That’s the yorkie, right?” 

“Right,” Tyler agreed. “It’s still in process because, like, the adoption place’s got to make sure the home’s actually going to be right for her but it’s looking pretty good.” 

“Sweet. Are you gonna get another dog in to replace her, then?” 

“Probably. It’s kind of awkward because they’ve got to be the right dog. They’ve gotta be good with other dogs, and with kids, and they’ve got to get on with the dogs that are already here, you know. And they’ve got to like people and they’ve gotta be cool with all the attention.” 

“Must be tough.” 

“Yeah,” Tyler agreed. “Not every dog can be as perfect as mine. We’ll get one, though. And, I mean, while we’re talking to the shelter, if there was a particular kind of dog you like-“ 

“Tyler.” 

“Not to, like, adopt, dude. I get that you can’t adopt a dog right now but you come over to the café a lot so if there’s, like, a particular kind of dog that you love, I could get a dog like that, if I can find one and then, you know, maybe you can’t have a dog but you can also kind of have a dog, yeah?” 

Jamie glanced down at Gerry, who had turned his head to take his lead in his mouth. He looked over at Tyler, who was looking at him with big, hopeful eyes, his smile soft and tentative. Jamie couldn’t help but smile back and bump their shoulders together. 

“Nah, I’m good.” 

“You’re sure.” 

“I’m sure,” Jamie said. “Gerry’d feel left out if I started getting another favourite now.” 

“Oh, I guess he would,” Tyler said, beaming. “And, like, you can come around and pet Gerry any time so that all works out.” 

“Cool,” Jamie said. Tyler said that a lot, any time. Somehow, walking down the street after the café was closed with Tyler so close, it felt kind of different from the other times he said it. Like, maybe he didn’t mean any time within normal business hours. “Hey, wanna call for some takeout and watch a movie?” 

He didn’t know why he asked, Tyler was probably way too tired, but then Tyler was looking at him, face lit right up. “Sure, man. I’d love that.” 

“Awesome,” Jamie said, ducking his head. 

Below him, Gerry pressed up against his leg. 

***

Jamie tried not to go to the café too often, he really did, but their midday game against the Panthers had been terrible and they were going on the road the next day and wouldn’t be back for a week and, well, he just wanted to see the dogs. And Tyler. 

The thing was, by the time he’d done post-game and showered and de-briefed and seen the rest of the guys out and driven all the way to the café, not only was it shut but it was late enough that even the back door was locked and Jamie was left standing there in the back street, snapback hanging from his hand, feeling like a complete idiot. 

He knew he shouldn’t have come. When he’d showered, he’s already known he was going to be too late. He’d just hoped…

Above him, a window slid open. He stepped back and there was Tyler, grinning down at home. Something in his heart lifted. 

“Hey, bro,” Tyler shouted. He wasn’t wearing a shirt which was, well, it was definitely something. “You come to hang out with Gerry?” 

“Please.” 

“Sure, no problem. Just wait a second and I’ll let you up.” 

By the time Tyler was unlocking the back door, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and Jamie tried not to think about why he might be disappointed by that. He was also talking a mile a minute. “Man, I was hoping you’d show up today but I figured that, after a game like that, maybe you didn’t want to. But, like, Gerry’s pining away for you bro and he’s super bummed that Daisy went to her forever home today. Like, I didn’t even know they were little doggy friends or whatever but he’s been moping all over me and, like, I love a good doggy snuggle as much as the next guy but-“ 

Tyler opened the door to his flat and Jamie followed him in. As they came into the room, six little doggy heads picked up. Gerry threw himself off the couch and ran right to Jamie, bumping up against his legs. Tyler laughed and Jamie knelt down, feeling the last bits of tension from that shit-show of a game drain out of him as Gerry left slobbery kisses all over his face. 

Then all the other dogs were there, pushing in to take their turns, and somewhere in there Tyler handed him a beer and he ended up curled up on the couch, surrounded by dogs, Tyler close enough that their knees were pressed together. 

It was really fucking nice. 

“Thanks,” he said, bumping his elbow against Tyler’s. 

“No problem, bro. I told you, any time.” 

“Well, yeah. But I think after hours kind of goes above and beyond.” 

“Bro, we’re friends. Friends don’t have hours.” 

Friends. 

It wasn’t that Jamie didn’t have friends. Jamie had loads of friends. It’s just that most of them were ones his brother had made for him or that he’d been assigned by the team. 

“Yeah. But, like, it’s a good thing you looked out of the window or whatever. I’d have just been stood alone out there.” 

“You could have messaged me. You’ve got my insta, right?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Jamie said. He’d not have even thought of that. He’d never really got social media. A load of the guys used it to get laid but the kind of hook-ups he had were ones where he didn’t want to leave a trail out there on insta where anyone could see. 

“Or, like, I could give you my number. If you wanted.” 

“That’d be awesome,” Jamie said. It really fucking would. He might be an idiot when it came to social media but he could send a text message. “Let me get my phone.” He looked down at his arms, both currently held down by sleeping puppies. 

“Nah, bro. You’re cool,” Tyler said, then stuck his hand into Jamie’s pocket. 

It was, weirdly, the most intimate thing that had happened to Jamie in a while. Tyler was really fucking close, his fingers gently brushing against Jamie as he took the phone and eased it out of Jamie’s pocket. Jamie got grabbed a lot, shoved about, thumped on the back, but Tyler’s hand was almost gentle as it brushed against him. Jamie watched as Tyler put his number into Jamie’s phone then slid it back into Jamie’s pocket, giving it a little pat when he was done. 

If he felt as weird about the whole thing as Jamie did, he didn’t say. 

***

On the road trip, he got at least five pictures of dogs every day. 

At first, he was kind of not sure what to do with it. He got off the plane to two photos of Gerry playing in the café. He looked at them both for maybe a bit too long before snapping a photo out the window and sending that over to Tyler. Apparently that was the right thing to do because he got another picture before the game and, after, a video of Gerry trying to kiss the camera. He listened to that one a few times, he could hear Tyler giggling in the background. He sent a photo of his skates and got a load of texts about the game. They talked until Jamie was ready to sleep and he got a photo of Gerry curled up sleeping on Tyler’s lap just before he went to bed. 

It carried on like that. 

***

“So, have you got a girlfriend or what?” 

“Fuck off, Spezz,” Jamie said, jamming his phone in his pocket. It was late, they were on the way back to the hotel after their last game and Tyler had been sending him last check in pupdates of all the dogs curled up asleep in their favourite places around the apartment. 

It had been a big day. They’d won for one, but Tyler had been out at shelters enquiring about fostering another dog to replace Daisy. He’d been texting Jamie pictures of dogs all day. He was even in a few of them, Jamie had saved all of those. Most of them were just dogs though. Big dogs, little dogs, dainty dogs, tough dogs. Jamie kept saying he didn’t really mind but Tyler seemed to enjoy sharing his day and Jamie wasn’t going to tell him not to. 

“No, seriously. You’ve been on your phone this entire trip and, like, if you are, you know we’re happy for you, right?” 

“I’ve not got a girlfriend.” 

“But if you did-“ 

“Spezz.” 

“I’m just saying. You’ve been lonely, alright. We get it. Jordie getting traded was tough on you. It’s good to-“ 

“It’s a friend. I just made a friend. He runs the puppy café in town.” 

“Oh, that place,” Spezz said, lighting up. “I heard of that. I’ve been meaning to go but I didn’t want to spend all my time signing autographs and none of my time fussing dogs.” 

“I mean, I can probably set it up so you could go there after they shut. That’s what I do, mostly.” 

“Really?” Spezz lit up. “You think your friend’d be okay with that? We could do, like, a team building thing. I bet I’m not the only guy around here who’d enjoy that. We could bring families and shit.” 

“Maybe don’t get ahead of yourself, but I’ll ask him.” 

“Cool, man. I hope he says yes.” 

***

Tyler thought it was a great idea. 

***

Jamie had never really been in the café when he was full before, thought he doubted it had ever been quite like this. Most of the team had shown up. Most of the guys with families had brought them. Tyler had a policy so the really small kids had to be left home but there were plenty of people around and most of the dogs were loving it. 

Jamie had Gerry in his arms. The poor guy was only a puppy still, he wasn’t used to this many giant hockey players. 

Jamie couldn’t blame him. 

Tyler was in his element. Jamie was doing his best to go round, talk to all the guys, make sure they’d all fussed a puppy and eaten a cake. Tyler was buzzing. He was grinning so wide Jamie thought he was going to burst. 

“Hey,” Tyler said, throwing an arm around Jamie’s shoulders. “This is awesome.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy,” Jamie said. In his arms, Gerry started to wiggle and Tyler leant over, pushing his face up against the puppy’s. Gerry’s tail started thumping against Jamie’s chest in happiness. 

When Tyler pulled back, just for a second, they were pressed close together, their faces almost touching, and Jamie almost thought Tyler was going to lean in and rub their cheeks together like he had done with the puppy or, well, something. 

Instead he reached over and gave the puppy’s head one more pat, said, “Be good for Uncle Jamie,” then span away into the room to make sure everyone was having a good time. 

Jamie caught Spezz’s eye, saw his raised eyebrow, and went in the other direction. 

***

The problem was, he couldn’t avoid Spezz forever. He managed for a good few days, but he couldn’t just not go to the arena on a game day and he was going to get caught eventually. 

“You know,” Spezz said. Jamie jumped and turned to find him lounging in the door of the break room. “It’d be okay if you had a boyfriend.” 

“Fuck off, Spezz.” 

“No but, like, seriously. I liked Tyler. He’s a good guy and if you were, I mean, I’m not saying you are or trying to cause drama or whatever but if you were together, it’d be okay. Like, I get that some of the guys wouldn’t be okay with it because there are always guys like that but I’d have your back. A load of the other guys too.” 

Jamie could feel the blush creeping up his neck. 

“I’m not dating Tyler.” 

“Yeah, okay big guy. Just think on it.” 

He left and Jamie decided to never think about it again. 

***

Jamie tried not to turn up at the café after is had closed too often, but Tyler had been texting him all day about how well the quest to find a new café dog wasn’t going and Jamie wanted to cheer his friend up. That was all. So he waited until everyone’d be gone, dropped by their favourite takeout place, and headed to Ty’s. 

He didn’t let himself think too much about what it meant that they had a favourite takeout place. It was fine. They were just friends. Awesome friends. 

Tyler met him at the door and swapped takeout for Gerry. Jamie spent a few minutes saying hi to the dogs as usual while Ty got the food ready then they both collapsed on the couch, takeout containers in their hands, legs pressed together but only because they both liked to sprawl. Jamie wasn’t reading anything else into it. 

“Oh man, you don’t know how much I needed this,” Tyler said, digging in to his rice. “Today has just… it’s fucking sucked.” 

“Need to talk?” 

“I always need to talk,” Ty said, elbowing Jamie in the side. “It was just, like, I really liked this dog, yeah?” 

Jamie nodded. He’d thought it looked like a good dog, though he hadn’t got to meet it. It had been a little bigger than what Tyler had said he was looking for, but super friendly which was important. It hadn’t been food motivated either so it wouldn’t have spent all it’s time begging. 

The only problem was Gerry hated it. 

“Gerry might have come around.” 

“Maybe,” Tyler sighed. He kind of defeatedly slumped into Jamie’s side and Jamie fought the urge to hold really still like Tyler might be spooked it he made a sudden movement and pull away. It was kind of pathetic how much he wanted that contact. 

“But, like, this is Gerry’s home. And it was his home first. I just, I don’t know, man. Every dog we find, it’s like there’s something wrong with it and I thought I’d really got it right this time.” 

“It sucks,” Jamie agreed. “But, like, do you really need another dog? Aren’t the ones here enough?” 

“I guess,” Tyler said, and Jamie couldn’t see his face from this angle but he was pretty sure he was pouting. “I mean, yeah. It’s not like there’s a quota for dogs at the café. I just, I mean, I guess I miss Daisy too. I guess I didn’t think about it when I started fostering dogs but this is the first time I’ve actually had to give one up and it’s tough, you know.” 

“I know,” Jamie agreed. He really fucking knew. He risked wiggling an arm free and slinging it around Ty’s shoulders and Ty sighed and slumped into his side. 

“I guess I just need to get over it, right?” 

“No, I really do get it. But, you know, finding the right dog might take a while and I know you want one now but…” 

“I’ve got to wait,” Tyler groaned. “Shit, Jamie. Have I ever told you how bad I am at waiting?” 

“I have an idea,” Jamie said. “It’ll happen, though. You just need to, like, chill out, and the right dog’ll come along and then Gerry’ll be super chill about it. He just knows you’re rushing in, see. He’d looking after you.” 

“Yeah, he’s awesome,” Tyler agreed, suddenly launching over Jamie’s lap to get to where Gerry was and ruffling his ears. Garry perked right up, barking and jumping up to lick at Tyler’s face while made him jerk back, spilling his dinner off his lap and sending Jamie’s flying. He sat up, hair curling around his face, looked at the mess of spilt food of the dogs circling and just laughed this wonderful, joyous laugh. 

That was when Jamie realised he was in trouble. 

***

Jordie picked up on the second ring. 

“Jamie!” he said. He sounded like he’d just been laughing. “I was just thinking about you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. Hold on a second.” There were sounds of movement, voices in the background. “There, that’s better.” 

“Are you busy? I can phone back.” 

“No way, you never phone.” 

“I texted you this morning.” 

“Yeah, text. It’s not the same as a phone call. But, anyway, I’m not going to argue with you about that. I’ve been hearing all sorts of things about you, Chubs.” 

“You have?” Jamie asked, frowning. Who, exactly, had Jordie been talking to? 

“Yeah. Something about a dog café owner.” Jamie blushed. Fuck. He was going to kill Spezz. He was going to make it slow and painful. 

“It’s nothing.” 

Jordie laughed. “Relax, Chubs. You’ve made a friend, it’s good. Spezz says he’s a good guy.” 

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed. “He’s great.” 

“Awesome. And you can never have too many friends, right?” 

“I don’t think I want him to be a friend,” Jamie said, the words just spilling out. He blushed, but it was kind of why he’d called, however much he lied to himself. The sudden realisation of Tyler’s everything and how much he wanted it had sent him into a week-long tailspin and it was all he could think about. He hadn’t been able to be back though Tyler had texted so much because he wasn’t sure how he was going to look at him and not just fucking kiss him. 

“You… want to friends break up with him?” 

“No, Darth. The other thing.” 

A second’s pause then. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, Oh.” 

“But, Jamie, that’s awesome too, right? Have you talked to him about it?” 

Jamie laughed. “Seriously? Like, oh, hey, I’m a queer NHL star, please don’t out me and also would you like to secretly make out with me for a while until you get bored and suddenly it’s too much for you.” 

“Jamie.” 

“Because that’s worked really well in the past.” 

“You’ve gotta take chances though, Chubs. You can’t live your entire life alone, can you?” 

He’d been willing to try. He’d only wanted to pet a dog. Dogs were meant to be simple affection. It wasn’t meant to end up like this. 

“Chubs.” 

“I know. But, like, he’s just… I don’t want to mess this up, Jordie. He’s important.” 

“You’ve gotta tell him that, Chubs. Not me.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Jamie said with a sigh. “I just, if he doesn’t want me…” 

“I’ll fly over there and punch him in the face.” 

“You fucking won’t.” 

“Fine, I’ll pay Spezz to do it for me.” 

“I’m hanging up now.” 

“Bye, Chubs. Good luck.”   
***

Jamie spent the first half an hour after the phone call trying not to obsess about it and it just focus on the game the next day and what he needed to do to be ready for that. But, honestly, Jamie was a simple kind of guy and now he basically had to say something or Jordie wasn’t ever going to let him live it down, he wanted to do it right away. 

He texted ahead so Tyler met him at the door. He was wearing pyjamas and had Gerry tucked under one arm and he looked like home. 

“Hey,” Tyler said, handing over the puppy who enthusiastically tried to climb onto Jamie’s face. “What’s up. You said you needed something?” 

“Yeah,” Jamie said. He gave Gerry a quick fuss then put him down. He wasn’t here for the dog. “I kind of need to say something. And, like, I trust you but before I say it you’ve got to promise that you’re not going to tell anyone else.” 

“Sure,” Tyler said, all loose and easy. Jamie wanted to grab him by his hips and shove him up against the wall. He wanted to stick his hands down those loose pyjama pants and grab handfuls of, well…

“I like you.” 

“Nice, bro. I like you too.” 

“No, I mean. Not, like, bro. I don’t like you bro. I like you.” 

Tyler’s forehead was crunching up so obviously Jamie wasn’t being particularly clear. He sighed and tried again. “Like, I really like you. Like, in a not really straight way.” 

“Oh,” Tyler said, his expression clearing right up. “Awesome. Me too.” 

“You too?” 

“Yeah,” Tyler said, one of those beautiful genuine smiles spilling across his lips. “I like you in a not straight way too.” 

Jamie blinked. It took a second for it to sink into his brain but, when he did, he started reaching for Tyler. Tyler, always a little faster, was already there, hands landing on Jamie’s hips and face suddenly so close that it was easy to lean in and finally, finally kiss him. 

Tyler sighed into the kiss and sagged against Jamie like he’d been waiting for this for his entire life. Jamie closed his eyes and let himself really enjoy it. Tyler was so strong and warm and god, Jamie just wanted to touch every inch of him. He wanted to crawl under his skin and never get out again. 

That was why he made himself pull back. 

Tyler blinked up at him from under his eyelashes and Jamie wanted to ruin him. 

“I, you know I can’t be out right now, right? And, that, like, I’m gone a lot. And when I’m here I can’t always give you a lot of attention as there’s training and that’s got to come first and I can never, like, book a day off so I’m going to miss birthday and anniversaries and-“ 

“Babe, you know we’ve been dating for, like a while now, right?” 

“What?” 

“I mean, we’re basically co-parenting Gerry.” 

“Yeah but-“ 

“So I know you’re gone and I know hockey, dude. Played it for a long time.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, but things got messy and, anyway, it doesn’t matter. I know the deal and I really want to climb you like a fucking tree so…” 

“Bedroom?” Jamie asked, a smile spreading across his face. Tyler reached out and took his hand, their fingers tangling together. 

“Bedroom.” 

***

Jamie woke to Gerry trying to climb on his face. He groaned and reached up to grab the dog, then glared over to where Tyler was laughing in the doorway. He couldn’t manage much of a glare, though, and Tyler looked amazing, loose and easy with boxers slung low on his hips, and Jamie kind of ached from wanting him. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Hey,” Tyler agreed, then he came slinking over to the bed and climbed in, pressing himself up against Jamie’s side and kissing his jaw. “Good morning, babe.” 

It was everything. 

***

They didn’t finish the cup run out like they wanted to but, then, they never did. Jamie dragged himself out of the stadium pretty late. He’d waited until everyone else had gone, patting them on the shoulder and telling them they’d done their best and promising them next year. When he finally got to his car and opened his phone he was expecting everything to have died down. He was already thinking about going home and getting into his bed, maybe playing some music to chase away the quiet until he could sleep. 

His phone rang almost the second he turned it on. He picked up the phone without thinking. 

“Hey, baby,” Tyler said. “Where are you?” 

“Just in my car.” 

“At the rink?” 

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed. On the other end of the line, two of the dogs were barking at something and there was the sound of the TV. 

“Okay, when are you going to be here?” 

“It’s late. You don’t have to wait up.” 

“Don’t be an idiot, Jamie. Me and the boys want to see you, okay?”

“Okay,” Jamie said. Closing his eyes. Tyler’s apartment, full of noise and dogs. He’d have to wake up in the morning since Tyler needed to open the café. 

Nothing had ever sounded better. 

“Great. And you did great tonight, babe, by the way. You should have won.” 

“The score says your wrong.” 

“The score can go fuck itself, I know what I’m talking about. Come on home, babe. We’ll warm the bed up for you.” 

“Okay,” Jamie said, the ache in his heart lifting a little. “Leave the door unlocked?” 

“Always, for you.” 

“Thanks. Love you.” 

There was a second’s pause and then Jamie realised what he’d said. Love. He felt it, obviously, but saying it? 

Before he could panic, Tyler broke the silence. “Love you too, babe. Drive safe, okay. We’ll be waiting.”


End file.
